Many voltage detectors are configured as parallel connection devices. Specifically, if a voltage reading is desired across a point in a circuit, a voltage detector is generally connected in parallel with that point in the circuit. As voltage is equal across parallel segments of a circuit, such a configuration often yields accurate voltage readings. Problems exist however, when the voltage to be detected is ambient voltage, which is not associated with (or which radiates from) a physical circuit. As an example, when power lines are severed, live wires often produce large high voltage areas in the surrounding air. Because rescue workers and others may be required to enter that area to attend to victims, extinguish fires, and/or perform other actions, those rescue workers do not want to subject themselves to potentially dangerous voltage levels. As a result, voltage detection in the surrounding areas is desired.